As long as you're mine
by Jtoasn
Summary: Brady and Boomer have grown into Kings the people of Kinkow could be proud of, and now it is time for a King to find a Queen. But secrets are created and the Kings must learn another lesson, true love is never easy. BradyxOC. BoomerxOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **_As long as you're mine.

_**Summary: **_Brady and Boomer have grown into Kings the people of Kinkow could be proud of, and now it is time for a King to find a Queen. But secrets are created and the Kings must learn another lesson, true love is never easy. BradyxOC. BoomerxOC.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing but the original storyline and original characters.

Inspired by the song 'As Long as you're mine' from the Wicked soundtrack.

_**Chapter One**_

Mikayla had finally said yes to Brady, he was finally going to have that date that he had been asking for. It only took three years for her to agree to it, and the best thing was that that Brady didn't have to be hunted by her father because he had done it before.

Those three years had changed the kings; they were older and wiser than they were when they first had come to the island. The legends were true; the Twin Kings did bring prosperity to the island, everyone was happy with how the island was being run, even if sometimes the Kings did stupid things.

"Which one? Grey or Blue?" Brady asked as he separated the two piles of shirts on the bed. Boomer looked at the piles in dismay.

"Why do you have so many shirts?"

"I... went shopping." Brady said, "It was therapeutic."

"Relax bro, you'll do fine." Boomer said, as he picked up a random shirt, smelling it and then throwing it to Brady, "Just don't **say** anything stupid."

But that was the least of his worries, because since he had picked Mikayla up from her room they had barely spoken at all except to exchange small pleasantries. The restaurant wasn't all that better either, they sat down awkwardly across from each other.

The restaurant was empty, ordered by Brady, but he regretted that decision now because it was very awkward just the two of them being alone, not saying a single thing.

Living in the castle together didn't really leave much for them to talk about, and Brady didn't know a lot that they hadn't talked about already in the past few years.

"So..." Brady said, "Er, do you want to watch a movie or – or something?"

"Yeah, what do you want to watch?" Mikayla asked.

"Well, I'm King so I could really make anything play, right?" Brady said, she nodded in a polite way but Brady knew that nod as the same type that suggested that he had probably said something wrong.

"What about... that new horror movie."

"I didn't think you liked horror movies." Mikayla asked.

"I... You do right?" he asked, "What do you want to watch?"

"I don't know, anything really." She said, as they fell back into silence.

"Are you two ready to order?"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed, as the waiter came by.

Brady looked over at Mikayla, "So... what do you want to eat? I hear the um... the crab is good here."

"Oh, I don't really eat much seafood."

"What?" he asked, "We're living on an island."

"I know, it's only recently that I don't really like it anymore." She said, as she looked back down the menu. He took focused his attention downwards, the silence falling between them again.

Once the meal was over, and they found that they had nothing to speak about they went for a walk by the beach. It was a rather perfect date; there was good food and a perfect night with no rain and no major incidents to report.

Now at the end of the night when he stood outside her door, he smiled at her.

"It was a great night Mikayla, thank you for saying yes."

"Well you never stopped asking," she said, shrugging.

He smiled and they both stood there, he leaned in close to her and she leaned in close to him. Their noses hit awkwardly and they pulled apart.

"Sorry."

"No, I'm... I just..."

"I'll go left." She said, and he nodded, they kissed gently on her doorstep, and then it was over. He pulled away from her and smiled.

"I'll... good night." He said, and she nodded.

"Night."

Three years it took Brady to get that kiss, and endless hints and requests for dates with him. Now, after this perfect night, he just couldn't feel as if something was missing.

It wasn't as good as he had thought it would be in his head.

_**Preview: Chapter Two**_

"I can't order that. Well... I could, but I won't." Brady said, "Anyway, that Princess is coming tomorrow, we're gonna need her here."

"Do we? Do we really?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Brady and Boomer sat in their room playing a game of pool; Brady's mind wasn't really in it as he had just come back from the date with Mikayla, a dejected look on his handsome face. Boomer shrugged his shoulders as he hit another ball.

"You've both changed," Boomer said, "_You've_ grown up, _she's_ grown up. "

"Yeah..." Brady said, "I suppose you're right."

"But you got your kiss at least," Boomer said, "I mean, that's a good sign right?"

"I don't think there's going to be a second date, it was just _that _bad Boo."Brady said, as he missed hitting the balls for the tenth time, "Ugh, why'd I put so much – expectation on it?"

"Because it's _you._" Boomer said, "Sometimes you think things through too much, you just gotta... go with the flow a bit dude."

"How am I going to look her in the face tomorrow?"

"Don't then," Boomer said, "Look at her feet or something, or... oh, I know, order her to go to the other side of the island for a couple of days."

"I can't order that. Well... I could, but I won't." Brady said, "Anyway, that Princess is coming tomorrow, we're gonna need her here."

"Do we? Do we really?"

"Uh, yeah, we do." Brady said he looked at the table and saw that the game was finished; he sighed and put his pool cue back onto the table, remembering when Mikayla first taught them how to substitute them as bow staffs.

He shook his head, "I'm going to sleep, night Boo."

Brady threw off his clothes and threw them in one of the piles that littered the room. He couldn't believe that his expectations of this night had been so high that it had actually ended up being one of the worst dates that he had ever been on.

Not that he had been on many.

Sure, he was King, and he had the Chime, but it was hard to come across girls who weren't just after his money or his throne. It was a lonely life being King, and sometimes he wished he could take the balloon, go back to the city, and find a real girl there, but no one there would go for him either.

But it wouldn't work out, it never does.

He lay on his bed, thinking about Mikayla and that goodnight kiss that they had shared.

It wasn't his first kiss, he had already given that to a girl that he had been dating two years ago, but it hadn't worked out. He supposed it was the same for every relationship he'd be in for now on, being king was just... too distracting.

And Mikayla wasn't just any other girl, and it wouldn't be any other relationship. She'd helped him over the three years; she helped both of the twins to become the kings they are now. Maybe he was confusing this too much, maybe... maybe he just saw her as a friend now.

It had been three years after all.

He shook his head, amazed at how much had changed. Sometimes he would wonder what would have happened if Boomer and he weren't kings, if they were just ordinary people that were living ordinary lives. It would be a hell of a lot different.

He groaned and turned in his bed, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now, not with the Princess of the Cargados Carajos islands visiting the next day.

Mason had told them that they would probably need to create an alliance between the islands; it would be a good idea if they did the yearlong symbolic courtship again.

Brady had already passed up his dibs to boomer, seeing as he thought that the date with Mikayla would work out. But he didn't want to start a whole Boomer vs. Brady fight again, not like the last time.

_**Preview: Chapter Three**_

"My twin brother, Brady, or uh, King Brady. Lots of people don't really believe we're twins but we do this thing where we can read each other's thoughts." Boomer said, "Do you wanna see?"

She did not move.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

The day was bright when the Princess arrived on the ship, Brady walked up to Mikayla.

"Mikayla? Um... I was wondering if we could talk about last night."

She looked around at the guards and the servants that were running around the room, "Can we not do this right now King Brady?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." He said, as he walked off back to Boomer who was getting his clothes de-lintified again. He hit his brother in the shoulder, "Told you she was too busy."

"At least you talked to her." Boomer said, "Do you think this robe makes me look a bit too-?"

"Horrible."

"I was gonna say handsome," his brother said.

"No, I meant... this whole week is going to be horrible, with the princess here and everything that's going on. I don't think I'll ever have a spare moment to talk with Mikayla."

"You're the King; you can order her to spend time with you."

"I don't want it to be that way Boo; I want her to _want _to find time to spend with me, not because I order it but because she wants to."

"Mmm hmm, you're right."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, this robe is horrible; can I see the blue one again?"

"What are you two still doing in here?" Mason exclaimed as he walked into the room, "The Princess and her servants have already arrived on shore; they're on their way up here now."

"Relax Mason, it will take them at least fifteen –"

"They're here!"

"What?" the twins scrambled into their clothes and ran to the courtyard, one of the maids were still tying their sashes when Mikayla ran up to them.

"Now remember, we've never had any dealings with these people before so we don't know much about their culture or traditions, so please don't insult them."

And with that they were prepared to meet their princess.

The doors opened and a dozen guards walked in, and in the middle, there was a palanquin holding the Princess. Her face was covered with a veil of beads that obscured her face from all the onlookers.

"Welcome Princess Coloua, we would like to welcome you to Kinkow, these are the Kings. King Brady and King Boomer," Mason said, the girl did not even glance at Mason when an older man walked forward.

"Princess Caloua is pleased to be here, as we all are." He said, "My name is Asiua."

"Wait; hold up, she can talk can't she?" Boomer asked.

"Princess Caloua does not speak in the presence of those in ..." Asiua said, as he looked around the courtyard, at the servants, "lower social status."

Boomer and Brady exchanged a look.

"Uh... okay, well King Boomer and Princess Caloua will now proceed into the palace for their ice breaking."

Brady stood back a while and just watched the proceedings, the Princess had not taken off her veil once she entered and Boomer was sending Brady desperate looks in his direction.

"Now we shall begin."

Boomer looked over at the princess, well her veil.

"How do you see with that on?" he began nervously, "I mean, are they see through or something?"

She didn't speak, or move, or pretty much do anything.

Mason looked at Asiua who spoke for the princess, as he opened his mouth, "The princess is accustomed to this veil for most of her life, it is a traditional aspect of the royals."

He held up a green flag, and Mason, confused, followed suit.

"Uh, okay, is it tradition for him to speak for you the whole time, I mean, seriously can he read your mind or something?"

"I am merely conveying her movements and actions into speech," he said, holding up a red flag at this point.

Mason too held up his flag, although he did not know why.

Boomer was struggling to figure out what to say to break that ice, they only had two more hits before the ice would break and they would be an official couple. But if that old man was going to be with them for the whole year, as she refused to speak, then there would be no point in doing it. At the same time, they really needed more royal friends, and it was not as if they would see each other frequently anyway, only when they made it across and saw each other on their own islands.

He looked at Mikayla who gave him a look.

"So uh... It seems as if you have a very large and... Interesting range of traditions in your culture, I think it is wonderful that we may be able to share that with one another as time progresses."

Mason and Mikayla stood there stunned; sometimes they were caught off guard at how much the Kings had changed here.

There was a slight jingle of beads as she turned her head slightly, this was taken as a very good sign on behalf of the princess, they raised a green flag, only one more hit, and they would be an official couple.

"My twin brother, Brady, or uh, King Brady. Lots of people don't really believe we're twins but we do this thing where we can read each other's thoughts." Boomer said, "Do you wanna see?"

She did not move.

"Brady." Boomer said with a pointed look, "Seven!"

"Seven." Brady said at the same time, there was a small sigh of laughter from the Princess – which surprised all of them – and Mason held up a green flag. This time Asiua held up the flag hesitantly, "I hardly think that this is cause for much celebration."

But the ice had broken and they were all pleased.

_**Preview: Chapter Four**_

"Hey!"

They all turned to see Brady standing on the topmost branch of the tree; he was looking down at the men and the girl.

"It's Sirraco!" one of the men shouted, and they all began to run away.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Damn, that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Boomer said as he lay in bed later that night, "I mean, I don't even know that she was actually a girl, I couldn't see a bit of her. This is way too suspicions man."

"Yes, yes it is." Brady said, as he sat up in bed, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"We should buy a submarine!"

"Not what I was thinking, but not a bad idea." Brady said, "I think we should go and visit this here boat that our friends are staying at, drop by and see how this princess really looks like."

"Really?"

Brady shrugged, "I dunno, I just want to get out of the castle."

"Your Majesties!" a voice said, they turned to see Mikayla and Mason at the door, "My kings, we need you downstairs to sit through a meeting of how to read the Princess."

"How to read her?" Boomer asked, "Has she turned into a book?"

"No, as in how to read her body language in the same way that the old man does," Mason said, "It will help better your relationship."

"_Their _relationship," Brady said, "I thought I'd have a little lie in for a bit, okay bro?"

He flung himself onto the bed, and Boomer sent him an evil stare, "Fine, I'll do this alone."

Brady watched Boomer and Mason leave, leaving Mikayla with him, alone, in the room.

"Brady –"

"Mikayla I – you go first."

"No you."

"I just wanted to say to you that, last night, wasn't as good as I hoped it would be." She nodded, agreeing with him, this hurt him slightly, but he continued, "I've been thinking about this, and I think we've just grown used to each other, and... well I see you more as a friend than a girlfriend."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Is that okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I was going to say the same thing." She said after a moment, "We should be just friends."

"Exactly." Brady said, letting out a relieved sigh, it actually felt a whole lot better to get that out in the over and done with, "Well, I should... hit the sack."

"Yes, I've got lots to prepare for tomorrow." She said, "Goodnight King Brady."

Brady began to get ready to sleep; his clothes had already been laundered and ironed for him since last night, where the piles had been meters high as he looked for clothes to wear. He opened his cupboard and spotted a familiar black outfit.

He smiled, remembering, "Siracco."

Then suddenly an idea sprung into his head, gathering the rest of the clothes he changed quickly, deciding – for the good of his brother and the kingdom – to go down to the boats where the Princess was and try and have a look at her.

In a matter of minutes he was making his way down across the castle courtyard, years of sneaking out and of Mason's intense training sessions had finally begun to make some sense to the Kings.

He was crossing the markets when he spotted a group of islanders nearly surrounding a girl.

"Come on," one of them said, "We're just trying to be nice."

She backed away from them, and Brady suddenly felt rather angry and embarrassed at the thought that his own people would terrorize a girl alone in the middle of the markets.

"Hey!"

They all turned to see Brady standing on the topmost branch of the tree; he was looking down at the men and the girl.

"It's Sirraco!" one of the men shouted, and they all began to run away.

He jumped onto the ground and looked at the girl, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, with a slight accent, "But I could have handled it, our people are taught in the ways of self-defence."

"Oh," Brady said, slightly surprised as he heard her accent,"You're from the Cargados Islands?"

"Yes," she said, "I just come up here for supplies."

"But... everything is closed." He said, "And you don't have bags with you."

She looked away, slightly embarrassed, "I heard of the lightning bugs that reside in a cave here."

"Oh, you're a bit of a tourist are you?" Brady asked, "Well, I'd be happy to show you around the island, I'm pretty much... well, I know it pretty well."

"Thank you, but I do not know your name." She said, "I do not know who you are."

"Oh I'm Ki... kinda the good guy around here, they call me Sirraco." Brady said, "And you are?"

"My name is... Cinnamon." She said, after a brief hesitation, "I work for the Princess on her ship, which I should be getting back to."

"Well, I shall walk you there then." Brady said, they walked in silence, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence like the one with Mikayla, but a rather nice one. "So what is the Princess like?"

"I... I don't see her so often."

"Oh, right that bead veil thing, what's up with that?"

"They have so many rules for her to follow, she doesn't go out, she gets told what to eat – even if she doesn't like it."

"Gosh, that must be hard."

"So what about _you _kings, what are they like?"

"Well, one of them is handsome you know, there's always a twin that's just a bit better looking than the other," Brady said, she was looking at him curiously, so he cleared his throat, "But you know, they're a bit... crazy sometimes, you never know what's going to happen with them."

"It must be wonderful." She murmured slightly, this time it was her that got the curious glance.

"There's a full moon tomorrow night, and that's when the lightning bugs really shine, if you wish I could take you to the cave."

"Really?" she asked, and then she hesitated, "I don't know if I'll be busy."

"OH right, the last part of the whole 'asking to date' thing is tomorrow."

"You seem to know a lot about the customs here."

"Yeah, well..." he cleared his throat loudly, "I ... like watching the Kings in the crowd, they're... you know, funny."

She smiled and Brady couldn't help but smile as well, Cinnamon nodded at him, "I shall try to make it here then, if the princess has agreed to the courtship."

_**Preview: Chapter Five**_

"Yes, consider another date." Mason said, pausing, "With my daughter."

"A-I don't think that would be –"

"You are asking out my daughter again, do you understand?" Mason asked, Brady's eyes were on the Machette that was twirling around Masons fingers. "This isn't a negotiation."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

Brady made his way back up to his room moments after Boomer had climbed into his bed, "And where have you been?"

"Boo, yo man, I met this girl down at the markets and-"

"Damn Brady, you've already got another girl lined up?" Boomer said, "Have you even spoken to Mikayla?"

Brady paused for a moment, "Yeah, I spoke with her before... We've agreed to just be friends."

"She agreed to that?" Boomer asked, "Wait, you _suggested _that?"

"The point is Boomer, there's this girl – down at the markets and..." Brady smiled.

"Oh no."

"What?"

"I know that look," Boomer said, "That's the same type of look that you used to get when you used to think about Mikayla."

"What?" Brady said, "Pfft, no it isn't."

"Uh, yeah it is bro." Boomer said, "So? When are you going to see her again?"

"Tomorrow night," he said, "Down at the lightning bug cave."

"Wait, hold up, tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, full moon, romantic."

"No, tomorrow's that fancy dinner with the Princess," Boomer said, "You can't leave me alone with her."

"You won't be alone; you'll have her interpreter there with you."

"That's not funny, I just spent two hours down stairs with him, learning how to 'read' her, this is gonna be a nightmare. Come on, don't leave me hanging."

Brady let out a sigh, and threw down the mask of Sirraco onto the bed, "Fine Boo, I'll go to the dinner."

"Thanks man, I'll make it up to you." Boomer said, "I promise."

Brady nodded, understanding.

He had to be there for Boomer, even if it meant not going to see this girl.

The next day arrived suddenly, as the entire castle was running about preparing the meals and decorations for the dinner that evening. Brady was moping around the castle, still thinking about the girl that he could have seen that coming night.

"What's wrong with Brady?" Mason asked Boomer.

"Girl troubles." He replied, Mason looked curiously at the twin king as he lounged on the throne, eating a bar of chocolate slowly. He knew that he had been on a date with Mikayla, and that it had not worked out, he had kind of been hoping that it hadn't, but Mikayla had come home the previous night with a frown on her face. Obviously, upset.

"_He said he just wanted to be friends," Mikayla said, as she hugged her father, "I suppose it was the right thing to do, but... daddy, why does it hurt so much?"_

_Mason in that instant knew that her mother would know what to say to her, she would find the right words to comfort their daughter. But she wasn't there anymore, and Mason could only hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright. _

"King Brady."

"Yes?" Brady said, bored, and then suddenly alert when he spotted Mason standing in front of him, his machete out. "Yes!"

"You took Mikayla out didn't you?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah, but don't worry, we're just friends... just want to be friends."

"That may be your point of view your majesty, but I think that for the best interest of her and in _your _best interests, perhaps you should try again."

"T-try again?"

"Yes, consider another date." Mason said, pausing, "With my daughter."

"A-I don't think that would be –"

"You are asking out my daughter again, do you understand?" Mason asked, Brady's eyes were on the Machette that was twirling around Masons fingers. "This isn't a negotiation."

"Uh... ye-yeah, sure."

"Excellent." Mason said, "Now go get dressed; we have a dinner to attend."

Brady ran to his room, finding Boomer already dressed and ready for the dinner, "Yo Boo, you can't believe what Mason just did downstai – what's that?"

"Brady, look, you've been moping around the castle all day, and I don't want to put you through anything that you don't want to do." Boomer said, as he held out the costume of Sirraco to his brother. "Go to the lightning bug cave, I'll make something up."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go on, be happy." Boomer said, "At least one of us will be."

_**Preview: Chapter Six**_

"It's alright," she said as she walked towards him, "To the lightning bugs?"

"Yes, come with me." He said as he held out his arm, she smiled and took it as they walked into the dense jungle forest.

"Is this forest safe?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"I am but a servant to you Coloua, I cannot do what you are asking me to do."

The Princess walked towards her servant, and took her hands in hers, pleading, "I am asking this from you as a friend, please."

"You do not even know who he is."

"He called himself Sirraco, apparently it means 'hot island wind'," the Princess said, as she looked out the window, "I had never met anyone like him before."

"That is because you cannot." Her servant, Cinnamon said, "You're a princess, and he, he is a masked man from this island."

"I cannot pretend to be enjoying myself with King Boomer," she said, "I had hoped that Asiua's manner would scare him off but..."

"You laughed." Cinnamon said, "We all heard you."

"I could not help it, the twins were humorous," she said, "But it is just a relationship based on loyalty, there is no love in this, but... Sirraco, he was... different."

Her servant shook her head, and Coloua looked at her again, "Please Cinnamon, play my part tonight at the dinner and I... I will find a way to repay you."

"But I know nothing of how to act like a Princess."

"Have you not been by my side since birth, you know all my lessons and you know all the body language that Asiua reads. I know you can do this, I am asking you to do this for me."

Cinnamon, the servant of the Princess looked at her best friend, and sighed, "You must help me dress then if we're both to be there on time."

Coloua smiled and embraced her servant, "Thank you so much Cinnamon."

Soon the secret princess was dressed in her servants clothing and making her way up the pathway towards the markets, where she had seen the masked Sirraco. She looked back at the ship where Cinnamon would be making her way to the castle, dressed in the full dinner attire.

"Hey."

She turned, slightly alarmed and spotted Sirraco standing in the middle of the clearing, he smiled, "Sorry, I did not meant to startle you."

"It's alright," she said as she walked towards him, "To the lightning bugs?"

"Yes, come with me." He said as he held out his arm, she smiled and took it as they walked into the dense jungle forest.

"Is this forest safe?"

"Yes, as long as we do not venture into the dark side of the island, or carry around cheese fingers and coconut lotion we should be fine."

She gave him a questioning look.

"When my ... family first came to the island, we were told that there is a bug, called the Wakka Wakka bug that is attracted to the smell of cheese fingers and coconut lotion," he smiled, "I was stung at one point, and believe me, the symptoms of a bite are not fun."

"There were no lasting effects?" she asked.

"No," he said, "I still got to keep my good looks. What about your island? Do you have any tropical bugs there?"

Coloua shook her head, "No, our islands are rather small."

"Islands?"

"Yes, there are sixteen islands, but as I said they are small and we do not have any forests filled with Wakka Wakka bugs," she said. He held out his hand as he helped her down the small stone steps that led into the cave that held the lightning bugs.

The cave was dark but illuminated by the lightning bugs that shone their lights at the two, she looked at them in wonder and Brady looked at her, seeing her delight.

"They're called Lightning Bugs because they attract lightning," he said, "But don't worry; they only attract lightning when they're taken out of the cave, that's why the sign is there."

"They're amazing," she said, and she looked at Brady with a smile on her face, "Thank you for this."

"Oh, it's nothing," he said, shrugging slightly as he looked away from her, "I mean... it was the least I could do."

They stood in the lightning bug light for a couple of more minutes, talking about families and memories, both not saying everything – not wanting their identities to be discovered. Then the night was over and Brady was leading Coloua back to her ship.

"If you're not doing anything tomorrow, if you're still here, I can show you the border of the dark and light side of the island." He said.

"Tomorrow?" she looked at the ship, "I... I believe that there is an event with the Princess and King Boomer tomorrow."

"Yes," he said, with a dejected voice, "I suppose there is."

Coloua however heard this and without even thinking, she spoke, "Tomorrow is perfect."

"Really? Great!" Brady said, he took her hand and kissed it gently, "Until tomorrow, Cinnamon."

He did not see the smile fade slightly from her face as he said her servants name, she nodded, "Goodnight Sirraco."

Brady furrowed his eyebrows slightly as she said that name, not King Brady, Sirraco.

_**Preview: Chapter Seven**_

"It is much more dangerous for me to cover for you again in the middle of the day," she said, "You heard Asiua, he suspects something."

"You wish to spend more time with King Boomer, and I wish to spend time with Sirraco." She said, memories rushed back from last night, and the Princess now found herself blushing at the thought of the masked stranger.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Brady!" a voice exclaimed, "Yo Brady!"

"Whazizit?" Brady murmured into his pillow, suddenly he felt the entire bed move up and flip over, he landed against the wall and then to the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" Brady groaned from the ground, "Boomer! What are you doing?"

"You overslept," Boomer told him, before turning to the guard next to him, "Thank you Muhama."

"Boo, I'm tired." He said as he made his way back to the bed, "Just five more minutes."

"You got home past midnight last night, what happened? Where were you?"

"Five minutes."

"Hey man, I covered for you last night the least you can do is tell me is what went down between you and this mystery girl."

Brady sat up in the bed, running his hand through his hair, a grin plastered on his face, "It was great Boo, she's so... so real, you know? She's pretty and she's funny and she's got these eyes!"

"Alright, alright, so you like this girl, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I think I do." Brady said, before he looked over at his brother, "What about you? How'd it go last night?"

"Surprisingly, really well." Boomer said, "Check it out, Asiua went out of the room for something and she actually talked to me!"

"You what?"

Cinnamon was grinning as she combed out the princess' hair; the stunned princess looked at her before turning around.

"Why did you speak with King Boomer?"

The servant bowed her head, "I know I should not have but he was so kind, and funny. And-"

"Princess?"

The door opened and Cinnamon and Coloua quickly fell back into silence, Asiua walked inside with a clipboard.

"Princess Coloua, are you feeling better?"

"Better?" she asked.

"You seemed a bit odd yesterday evening at the dinner event; I assumed it was because of a sickness," he said.

"Yes," Coloua said, as she nodded slowly at her advisor, "I was feeling a bit ill yesterday, I do not believe I am 100 per cent yet."

"If you are feeling ill perhaps we should cancel events until you are feeling better, and you will remain here under my observation for the day."

"No!" Coloua said, alarmed, "I mean... I am well, it is just because of the change of temperature that is making me feel a bit off colour, but I think the events should continue as planned."

Asiua nodded and bowed at the Princess, "Your parents should be rather proud of you, you are truly becoming a Queen in your own right, and the longer we remain here, the stronger the bond between you and the King will become."

He looked at Cinnamon, "I shall leave you to get dressed for the lunch event today."

"Of course." She said, he left the room and she turned to Cinnamon, "I have another favour to ask of you."

"Coloua?"

"I have promised to meet Sirraco at dusk," she told her, "Please, cover for me today."

"Again?" she said, "You heard Asiua, he suspects something."

"You wish to spend more time with King Boomer, and I wish to spend time with Sirraco." She said, memories rushed back from last night, and the Princess now found herself blushing at the thought of the masked stranger.

"Princess?" Cinnamon asked, "You care for this Sirraco don't you?"

"I... I've never felt like this before." She said, shaking her head, and then she became rather quiet, "What is the dress for today?"

Cinnamon turned and went to go and get the dress, wondering about what had changed Coloua's mood so suddenly.

The fact of the matter was that if Cinnamon as the Princess continued to speak and fall in love with King Boomer then the marriage will proceed and Coloua will _have _to marry King Boomer. Even thought they were in love with different people – but the King of Kinkow did not know that.

She and Cinnamon were lying to the people of Kinkow.

"Princess?" she asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said, "Just tired from last night."

_**Preview: Chapter Eight**_

"Come with me," he said as he held out his hand to her, she took it and he led her down to the shelter of the palace. It was in that brief moment, when Brady and the Princess held hands that he felt a sudden joy radiating from his body, as if his heart knew something that his mind didn't.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Where has he disappeared to?" Mikayla asked, as she stalked around the throne room, "You said that he was sick last night, but he did not go to the royal infirmary, where is he now?"

"I think he said something about... going surfing?" Boomer ventured, "But it doesn't matter now, _I'm _ready, so let's go!"

Mikayla looked at the king suspiciously, and walked slowly towards him, "Boomer, where is he?"

"Where is who?"

"Brady?" Boomer asked as he walked towards the two, he was freshly showered."What are you... I mean, you look great Bro."

"Thanks" Brady said, he looked at Mikayla and clapped his hands loudly, "Shall we?"

Sometimes it surprised the natives how much the Kings had changed, mostly their hygiene habits. Mikayla looked at Brady and blushed slightly at his ruggedness and slight unshaven shadow. She excused herself from the room and Boomer looked at his brother.

"Look at you man." He said, "You are looking good."

"Yeah, ready to seize the day."

"Well I'm just glad that you'll be here this time when we meet the Princess, she's great and all but there's only so many times I can stand Asiua interrupting us."

Brady cringed, "Yeah bro, about that..."

"Don't tell me you're ditching me for this girl again."

"Just an hour or two, I promise I'll be back before the dinner celebrations." He said, he fell to his knees in front of his twin brother, "Please. I really like this girl."

"Enough to tell her about who you really are?"

Brady looked away, "I can't... scare her off. I just need some time, I'll break it to her gently. Please."

"Are you guy... Brady what are you doing?"

"I was uh..."

Boomer let out a sigh, "This hem isn't longer on the left than the right?"

Mikayla rolled her eyes, "No, King Boomer they're fine. We have to hurry; she'll be here any minute."

They had only enough time to look at the food (and steal a few portions) before the gong rang to signify the arrival of the princess.

The doors opened and she entered.

Brady had seen her before but it was always slightly terrifying to see her in the beaded veil, he cringed at the thought of someone underneath that.

But Boomer sighed happily, "She looks pretty."

"Whatever you say Boo," he said, as he sat there and tried to think of an excuse to get out of there.

On the other side of the table the Princess was also looking at the time, she had to find a way to leave the dinner before Sirraco thought that she had stood him up.

She looked over at Cinnamon who shrugged.

They had to think of a plan.

"Ah, King Brady," Asiua said as he entered the hall, "It has been a while since you have joined us."

"I've been... uh, busy, doing Kingly duties." He said, "But this isn't really about me, is it? It's about my brother King Boomer and the lovely Princess Coloua."

"Indeed."

Brady smiled, "Yeah, I'm going to give my bro here the reigns for this little ceremony and you know step back. The good looking twin can't always have the spotlight."

Coloua looked at King Brady, and she was struck with the familiarity between what King Brady had said and what Sirraco had mentioned.

_There's always a twin that's just a bit better looking than the other._

She shook her head and ignored the thought; there was no way that Sirracco was King Brady. He had always been present here when she had met with him.

Coloua pushed it to the back of her mind, and focused her attention on Boomer.

Her possible future husband.

She wished to be anywhere but there, in his presence. She wanted to be by the caved with Sirraco, free and not burdened by the responsibility of governing her nation.

"An..." Boomer stopped in the middle of his conversation, "Is it... is it raining?"

Out of nowhere, there was a downpour of rain, and people scrambled quickly to get out of the rain. Brady was grateful for the excuse to get out of there and find Cinnamon but spotted the Princess instead.

"Come with me," he said as he held out his hand to her, she took it and he led her down into the shelter of the palace. It was in that brief moment, when Brady and the Princess held hands that he felt a sudden joy radiating from his body, as if his heart knew something that his mind didn't.

She felt it as well, the King's hands seemed so familiar and so comforting, for an instant she forgot about Sirracco and could only think of King Brady. When they reached the shelter of the palace she dared to look at King Brady, their eyes caught each other's and everything else seemed to dissolve into the distance.

"Princess!" a voice cried out, the two let go of each other as Asiua came to get her, "We must get you dry."

"Brady, dude don't you have to be somewhere?" Boomer asked.

Brady nodded and walked out of the room, but not without one last glance at the Princess.

_**Preview: Chapter Nine**_

He could tell there was something wrong, and in his heart he knew that perhaps it was his own fault. As soon as he had seen her he knew that he had done the right thing, but he couldn't continue on this path forever.

Just tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

"Princess, what are you still doing here?" Cinnamon asked as she walked into the room. She had expected the princess to have already left the palace. "Aren't you supposed to be seeing Sirracco?"

Coloua was pacing the room, fiddling with the edge of the scarf she had around her neck, she stopped, looked at Cinnamon and then turned away.

"Princess? What's wrong?"

"I..." she began, and then she shook her head, "I don't know. I'm... I'm so confused."

"What happened?"

"When it was raining, I... everything was so rushed and there were people everywhere and I was thinking about... about Sirraco and then, King Brady. He took my hand and well," she smiled widely, "... his hand was so soft and it was, comforting and... I felt... I felt like I feel when I'm with Sirracco."

She sat down on the ground, and Cinnamon sat beside her, "What are you saying?"

"There's something about the two, it's like... I can't explain it. There was a moment when King Brady said something and it was exactly like Sirraco. Perhaps I am just imagining him wherever I turn now."

"My lady, you must leave before Asiua returns." She said, and Coloua nodded and rushed to get Cinnamon dressed.

While on the other side of the palace Brady was dealing with his own emotions of that afternoon.

"Yo, Brady I thought you would have left by now." Boomer said as he began to put perfume on, Brady looked at him.

"Boo, listen I have to talk to you man."

"Well make it quick, cause I've got my lovely dinner with the Princess tonight."

Brady opened his mouth and then stopped. If he told Boomer what had happened with the Princess that afternoon the two brothers would have to duel again, and this time... this time they were older and the emotions ran deeper.

He could tell that Boomer really loved the Princess, and then there was Cinnamon. He had feelings for her as well, but that moment today, it was different and yet the same.

Brady was confused.

The King had to trust his feelings, and he couldn't destroy something with Cinnamon for the sake of a Princess who had stolen his brothers heart.

Could he?

"Brady?" Boomer asked him, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just... I have no idea where to take Cinnamon tonight."

"It's a big island bro, I'm sure wherever you take her it will be fine."

"It's a small island," Brady corrected him, "There aren't enough romantic spots here."

Boomer shrugged, "Just take her along the beach, its romantic enough there. Well I've gotta go, see you. Don't come back too late or Mikayla will come after me."

Brady looked at his brother and nodded as he left, he remained in his room a little longer. Fingering the mask that would soon cover his face.

The princess was his brothers, he couldn't get involved.

The sun was setting across Kinkow when the masked villain named Sirraco made his way to the designated place. He saw Cinnamon sitting by a rock, looking over the shore, and for a moment he hesitated.

And then he remembered the moments that he had had with Cinnamon, the lightning bugs and all the emotions that went along with it.

He barely knew the Princess.

"Are you leaving?"

She had stood up and was about to go, doubting that she should be there, but when she saw him she realised that she barely knew the King. "I... I thought you weren't coming."

"I said I'd be here," he said, as he stepped towards her, "Here I am."

He could tell there was something wrong, and in his heart he knew that perhaps it was his own fault. As soon as he had seen her he knew that he had done the right thing, but he couldn't continue on this path forever.

Just tonight.

He would make every moment of this night last.

"Come with me," he said.

She looked at him, curiously and then took his hand, he was making his way with her down to the beach, he was ignoring how it felt to hold her hand.

Just like the Princess.

"This is the southern beach," he said finally as he revealed it to her, she looked at it, the sun was setting in the distance and she inhaled the fresh ocean breeze.

"It's beautiful." She said, and he looked at her happily, and he led her into a cave.

There was a picnic basket set up and she looked at him, loving how cliché the scene was, "Picnic on the beach?"

He shrugged and poured some wine out, "These are small islands, I do what I can."

"How could you get all of this?" she wondered.

"I have my ways."

She smiled at him, and realised that perhaps this was one of the last nights that she would have with him. She couldn't keep doing this, not to the people of Kinkow, not to the Kings.

"What's wrong?" he asked, as he noticed her lack of attention.

"I... It's complicated," she said, "I've loved all these days I've had with you."

His heart sank to his feet, "What are you saying?"

She shook her head, "Nothing, it's nothing."

He looked at her as she looked up to the stars, "Can you believe that there are more stars in the sky than there are grains of sands on every beach on the earth?"

She smiled at him, "Really?"

"In the right conditions you might even see a shooting star, make a wish."

"And what conditions are those?"

"Well, if the nights very nice," He said as he looked at her, and leaned in closer towards her, his hand brushed her cheek, the sadness in her eyes were fading, now hope was all that remained. "And the wine's flowing..."

She laughed as he leaned in closer.

"Then if you look closely, you can see gravity pulling in the stars," his lips brushed hers, he whispered softly, "... everything and nothing."

Their lips met, softly.

There was no awkward bumping of the noses, and no hesitation. Just a pure moment where he felt like he always imagined it would feel, wonderful.

His hand cradled her head as he leaned in, closer, her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers entwined in his hair. They separated, breathing deeply.

She looked up into his eyes, and she let out a breath, "Wow."

Brady smiled down at her, and her hand brushed across his mask, and all doubts left her mind as he held her, when he kissed her, even though they knew they couldn't continue this, for their own reasons but the same ones.

He moved in and kissed her again, deeper and more passionately than before.

He wouldn't waste this night, not if it was the last he would have with her.

It was just one night.

_**Preview: Chapter Ten**_

"Boo, you can't believe what happened last night I..."

"I'm gonna marry the Princess." Boo said.

Brady stared at him, "What?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

Cinnamon opened the door and jumped when she saw King Boomer standing in front of the door, "King Boomer! What are you...?"

"Oh, I was just," he hesitated, he hadn't expected to run into the servant of the Princess, held up some flowers, "I wanted to give this to the Princess."

"Oh," she said, as she took the flowers, truthfully she had been developing a crush on King Boomer since she had first pretended to be the Princess, now she was speaking to him as herself, "They're lovely. I'm sure she'll love them."

"I haven't met you yet, are you a friend of the Princess?"

"I've known her since I was little, she's like a sister to me."

Boomer smiled, "Do you mind if I... just ask you a couple of questions then?"

"I don't mind at all."

"Come with me then," Boomer said, and he led her to the main courtyard, he sat her down on one of the sofas and clapped his hands, "So, what does she look like?"

She was slightly disappointed, he _really _only wanted to talk about the Princess, even though all these times it had been _her _he had been talking to.

"She's..."

"Wait, wait. I'm sorry. What's your name?"

"It's Cinnamon."

"You can call me Boomer, no need for the royalties," he said, and she giggled, he looked at her curiously, "Have we ever spoken before? Your voice sounds so... familiar."

"Oh... I... I don't think so King Boomer."

"Please just Boomer, or Boo, or even B, B-man, Bepop."

She started laughing, and he smiled at her, it was so much easier talking to her than it was talking to someone whose face was covered up, and who didn't speak!

But there were something about her that reminded him of the Princess.

"Hey, have you seen our island properly?" he asked.

"Of course I have, we were given a tour on the first day."

"Yeah, you've seen it from down here," he said, "But have you seen it from the air?"

She looked at him curiously and he led her to the courtyard where the hot-air balloon was being prepared for a routine inspection. He put his hands up, "Alright boys, if you don't mind doing your guard thing later, me and Cinnamon are going for a little ride."

The guards stepped aside and Boomer helped Cinnamon inside.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"I'm the king," Boomer said, "Of course it is."

They were lifted high into the air, and soon they were flying over the island of Kinkow. Boomer looked at Cinnamon, there was something about her that put him at ease, and she was at ease with him as if she knew him.

He watched her as she looked over the edge of the basket, and then he looked at her hand.

"Wha... is that a birthmark?"

She looked at her hand, there was a small scar running from the base of her thumb to her wrist, she traced it with her finger, "This? No. Boating accident when I was three."

"That's funny cause uh... the Princess has one just like it."

She froze and her eyes widened as she looked at him, horror written on her face.

"It's uh... exactly like it actually."

She gasped and put her hands to her face, they had been caught! She was going to be put into jail and never released. "Oh no. I wasn't... it was the Princess' idea!"

"What are you talking about?" Boomer said, as he came gently towards Cinnamon, "Why is she... wait. Is... Have you been Princes Caloua this whole time?"

"She... the real Princess, she met this boy here and she, she goes to see him. I was just covering for her, but we didn't mean it for it to go this far."

"She's... so it's been _you_ this whole time?"

"I'm... I'm sorry Boomer." She said, "She just wanted to go and see Sirracco and..."

"Wait! What? Sirracco? She's in love with Sirracco?"

"Well... she _was_ and then well... something happened with King Brady and she –"

"Brady?" Boomer exclaimed, "Oh girl you're going to have to start from the beginning for me to get this."

When they landed Boomer went straight to his brother's room, he hadn't returned that night and it was nearly time for brunch. He stormed into the room with determination, and spotted his brother just climbing in by the window.

"Boo, you can't believe what happened last night I..."

"I'm gonna marry the Princess." Boo said.

Brady stared at him, "What?"

"I'm gonna marry her, I talked about it to the elders and with Asiua, it's mutually benefiting for everyone involved." Boomer said, "Unless... you don't want me to?"

Brady hadn't said anything.

He had had an amazing night with Cinnamon, but he knew he could never see her again. Now that he remembered the Princess, he had to put his feelings aside for her.

"No, bro. I'm... I'm happy for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean... you're going to get married!" Brady said as he hugged his brother.

"That's great, so you don't mind if we get married tonight right?"

"Tonight?"

_**Preview: Chapter Eleven**_

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, now stand up straight and get that frown off of your face."

Brady looked around at the court, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Here she comes!" someone shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Coloua stared at Asiua, shock evident in her eyes, "What?"

"I don't know why you're so surprised Princess, this has been coming for a while." He said, as he ordered around the servant girls, they were all preparing for the wedding for that night, "Yes, it is a bit of a rush but King Boomer was insistent."

"But I... what of my parents?"

"Oh you are right, that is a problem." He said, she held her breath, hoping that the wedding could be postponed, "I suppose we'll have to organise another wedding for your parents benefit back home, we can't say no to this proposition."

"I can't marry him."

"Of course you can and you _will._" Asiua said, "Now we'll leave you to get dressed."

Coloua looked at Cinnamon but could not speak to her with the other girls in the room, it was only hours later when the two were left alone that Cinnamon broke down.

Cinnamon came forward and took Coloua by the hands, "It's going to be okay, right? You said it was over with Sirracco, right?"

Coloua looked at her servant and nodded, but tears were flowing from her eyes. "Last night... we... me and him... we..."

Cinnamon's eyes widened, and she held her best friend as she began to cry in her arms. "I... I'll never see him again."

"He'll understand." Cinnamon said.

"I suppose it's for the better," Coloua said, "I'm a princess and he's... he's just a..."

There was a knock on the door and Asiua entered, he saw Coloua crying and tsked at her, "Brides, you're always so dramatic. Come along now. For your Queen and country."

"Can you give us a minute...?"

"No." Coloua said, and to Cinnamons surprise the princess stood up and wiped the tears from her eyes, her eyes were still red but there was resignation and determination in them. She lowered her veil, she knew now that she had no choice."I will go."

"I'm so glad you agree!" Mikayla exclaimed, "I know our first date wasn't that good, and with all of the excitement we haven't been able to go out again, but after tonight we can try again, right?"

Brady nodded, "Right."

Mikayla smiled as she held onto Brady's arm, she pinched him and spoke through her teeth at the moping King, "Smile Brady."

"Ow." He muttered, "Mikayla, you're a bit clingy today."

"Your brothers getting married Brady, the rest of Kinkow expects you to be next down the aisle." She said, "And who would be more of a fitting choice?"

"You?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yep, now stand up straight and get that frown off of your face."

Brady looked around at the court, he couldn't believe this was happening.

"Here she comes!" someone shouted.

And they all turned to see the Princess walking down the aisle, Brady looked at her and swallowed loudly, in a matter of minutes his brother would be married to her.

He should be happy, he has Cinnamon, but... he hadn't seen her since yesterday. Maybe he would never see her again, not after last night.

And the princess, the princess was a stranger to him, his brother _knew _her.

His brother loved her.

"Brady?" Boomer whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just..." Brady put on a fake smile, as he watched the Princess reach the end of the aisle, "I'm happy for you both."

The island elder came forward and held out their hands, "You may be seated."

Brady went to go sit next to Mikayla who whispered to Brady excitedly, "Doesn't she look beautiful."

"Yeah, she does." Brady said in a sad tone.

"And we finally get to see her face now." Mikayla said.

Brady watched the two for a couple moments longer before he shook his head, "I can't... I can't stay here, I have to go."

He made his way away from the ceremony, in a few moments Boomer would lift that veil and kiss the Princess, making her officially his.

"King Brady!" a voice whispered, he looked at a woman looking at him, "You cannot leave."

"Yo, it's my castle, my island." He said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Cinnamon," she said, "I'm Princess Coloua's servant."

"No you're not." He said, "She's..."

He looked up and saw Boomer lifting the veil of the Princess, his heart skipped a beat when he saw _his _Cinnamon standing with her hands in his brothers.

"No!"

Brady hadn't realised he had shouted that loudly, but it got all of their attention. He started walking down the aisle, everyone looked at him shocked, whispering, murmuring.

"What are you doing?" Mikayla hissed at him.

"Finally." Boomer muttered, but to everyone he called out, "And why King Brady do you wish to stand in between me and my bride?"

"Bec... Because..." he looked at her, and she was looking at him, he realised that she had no idea that he was Sirracco, "Because I love her."

"What?" Mikayla exclaimed, "Do you even know her?"

"Yeah, I do." Brady said, as he walked up the steps to stand close to her, she looked at him warily, "But at the time I thought her name was Cinnamon."

Coloua blinked and shook her head, "No... I..."

"It's me, Sirracco." Brady said, "It always was me."

She looked at the crowd, at Asiua and at Cinnamon, "You and me... we...?"

He nodded, and then he stood in front of her and took her hands, "I lied to you... I fell in love with the girl I met in the market place and I kept on falling in love with you, and even as the Princess I knew there was something about you. My heart knew but my head wasn't listening."

She looked at him, "I... I don't... know."

"Trust me," he said, and he leaned in and kissed her, the crowd gasped as the couple. Boomer smiled and clapped his hands while Mikayla looked around, almost as shocked as Asiua was, but Asiua had fainted on the ground.

"Does anyone know what's happening here?"

"Let me break it down to ya'll." Boomer began, "Brady pretended to be Sirracco. Coloua pretended to be Cinnamon. They met. Fell in love. And then Brady met the Princess and fell in love with her. And vice versa. Now they realise that they're in love with each other and... wow, they're still going."

Coloua and Brady parted, and she smiled at him, "It _is _you."

"Coloua," Brady began, "I was wondering, if you would consider marrying me. Me. Brady."

"As Sirracco, as Brady... my answer is yes."

The crowd cheered as the two embraced again, and the Island Elder stepped forward, "Better late than never eh?"

"Wait, what?" Brady asked, he looked at Boomer who was standing with Cinnamon, "Boo. You set this up?"

"I had to bro, you were willing to sacrifice your love to spare my feelings. Anyway... it was never Coloua I connected with," Boomer said, he nudged Cinnamon who looked up at him and smiled, "It was Cinnamon."

"Are you all ready now?" The elder asked, and they all were seated again, he looked at the happy couple, "Shall we?"

And that was the story of how the islands of Cargados welcomed a new crowned Prince and King into their islands, and a servant girl became Queen of the island of Kinkow. But we all know that with the Twin Kings of Legend, there are always more adventures, always more problems and always more trouble.

Starting with their aunt's rage when she realised her boys had been married and she hadn't been invited to either wedding.

Uh oh.

_**The End**_


End file.
